El pequeño secreto de Gokudera-kun
by Myruru Nayuri
Summary: Mientras pasaba el tiempo era más difícil para Gokudera esconder "ese" secreto, pero, por el bien de su Decimo se lo llevaría a la tumba, o al menos eso creía hasta que es descubierto por la persona que menos quería que lo supiera. ¿Qué hará Tsuna cuando descubra el "pequeño" secreto que le guarda su Guardián?, ¿Gokudera le dirá sus sentimientos? Alerta: Semi AU y Genderbender


Ohio/Konichiwa minna-san

OK, chicos, comencé a idear esta pequeña historia mientras lidiaba con el hecho de que mi creatividad para el fem! Tsuna se fue de vacaciones por su cuenta.

Tonta creatividad, ¡se fue sin mi permiso!, no se preocupen, ya la estoy buscando, la encontrare para el viernes, máximo, ya que por fin me libre de la escuela y tengo más tiempo para buscarla.

Por el momento entreténganse un rato con este intento de one-shot.

**Advertencias**: **Semi AU, Genderbender**, la sucia boquita de Gokudera, **muy posible OC** (¿pero que hay más OC que el genderben?)

Si tiene continuación o no será decisión de ustedes.

Y pues ya saben…."**Los personajes no son míos, son propiedad de Akira Amano, yo solo los tomo prestados con fines de recreación y sin animo de lucro". **

**Listos… ¡A leer!**

* * *

><p><strong>El "pequeño" secreto de Gokudera-"kun"<strong>

Como todos los días, la campana había sonado y los Vongola salieron de clases. Como siempre, Gokudera se apresuró para llegar al lado de su Decimo e irse juntos a casa.

De igual manera, como todos los días, antes de salir de su aula, Tsuna se había detenido a hablar con la Idol de Nami-chi, Sasagawa Kyoko. El peli plata miro con una bien disimulada (por tanta practica) tristeza y recelo, siempre que veía a adorado jefe poner esa brillante sonrisa le dolía el corazón.

-Hey! Tsuna-lo llamo Yamamoto- ¡Vamos!

-No jodas al Juudaime ¡Friki del béisbol!, el ira cuando se le dé la gana ir- respondió automáticamente, alzando el puño, aunque, muy en el fondo le agradecía al espadachín por interrumpir la conversación tan amena de su Decimo, y por ello mismo se sentía culpable, era su mano derecha, solo debía desear su felicidad, aun por encima de la suya.

-Tra…tranquilo Gokudera-kun, ya vamos, Yamamoto tiene razón, se está haciendo tarde-trato de calmarlo el castaño.

Después de que la tormenta soltara un sonoro bufido, todos se dirigieron a la salida de la escuela para reunirse con los demás. Durante todo el trayecto todo fue normal, en el ambiente se escuchaban ¡Extremos!, Hahi'e y Hie's, seguidos de algunos golpes y una que otra explosión.

Mientras pasaba todo esto, por la mente de Hayato no dejaba de repetirse el "-kun" que Tsuna había pronunciado " Gokudera-kun, Gokudera-kun -kun, -kun" era algo que lo seguía atormentando. Miro hacia Tsuna, que se encontraba un par de metros más enfrente, hablando animadamente con la pelirroja, ignorando todo a su alrededor.

Y ahí estaba otra vez, esa sonrisa tan brillante, lo conocía muy bien, siempre estaba observándolo y sabía bien que esa sonría solo se la dedicaba a esa chica, sabía que esa sonrisa nunca seria dirigida hacia su persona y menos en su estado actual.

Se apretó la camisa a la altura del pecho, tratando de apaciguar el dolor de su corazón y disimulo muy bien esto fingiendo toser un poco.

-¡Ahí!~Gokudera-san, debería dejar de fumar tanto~desu

-¡Cállate mujer estúpida!, ¡Tú no eres nadie para decirme que fregados hacer con mi vida!

-¡Haru no es ninguna mujer estúpida~desu!, ¡Haru es una chica muy inteligente~desu!

-¡Tu insolente!-mientras trataba de acercarse a la castaña, con bombas en mano, Yamamoto tomo su hombro para tratar de detenerlo.

-Ma ma, Gokudera, déjala, ella no lo dijo con mala intención, deberías agradecer de que una chica este preocupada por ti.

_Que una chica, una chica_, las palabras hacían eco en su mente, oculto su mirada con su flequillo y cambio su objetivo de ataque.

-¡Ya es hora de despedirse al EXTREMO!, ¡Sera mejor irnos a casa antes de que comience a llover y nos mojemos EXTREMADAMENTE!-grito Ryohei rompiendo la tensión y despidiéndose de todos agitando la mano energéticamente. Todos los que tomaban ese camino solo asintieron y le siguieron. Kyoko se despidió del vongola con una pequeña reverencia y salió corriendo tras su hermano.

Al poco tiempo los demás también tomaron su propio camino y solo quedaron el cielo y la tormenta. Esos eran los momentos preferidos de esta última, caminar a solas al lado de su Jefe en un cómodo silencio e incluso a veces llegaban a tener una pequeña charla. Miro de reojo a su acompañante.

Se dejó envolver por el aura de tranquilidad que siempre emanaba el castaño, era en esos momentos, que cuando se preguntaba si de verdad valía la pena todo lo que hacía para que el japonés lo dejara permanecer a su lado, y la respuesta siempre era "si". A veces también se preguntaba y era mejor decirle la verdad, pero en este caso la respuesta siempre era "no". Ya lo había decidido hace mucho tiempo, se llevaría su secreto y sus sentimientos a la tumba. Él nunca lo sabría, eso era lo mejor, de lo contrario, podría alejarse para siempre.

No se percató en que momento comenzó a lloviznar, solo sintió como su acompañanta le jalaba la manga para sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

-Gokudera-kun, ya va a comenzar a llover, mejor vamos a mi casa- le sugirió.

- ¡Como usted diga Juudaime!- y ni una palabra más.

En medio del trayecto, la tormenta comenzó a desatarse, provocando que los chicos tuvieran que correr lo que faltaba del camino hacia la casa Sacada, aunque eso no evito que llegaran empapados a esta última.

Tsuna abrió la puerta lentamente, percatándose de que no había nadie, extrañado, dejo pasar al peli plata- Gokudera-kun, iré a cambiarme de ropa, espera aquí.- a lo cual el mencionado respondió asintiendo con la cabeza.

Después de unos minutos el castaño volvió a bajar ahora con ropa de diario.

-Parece que ka-san llevo a los niños y a Reborn de compras- se acercó más al italiano- Toma, talvez te quede pequeña, pero es la ropa más grande que tengo- le dijo extendiéndole una camiseta y un pantalón de deporte mientras se rascaba la nuca con la otra mano.

-¡No se preocupe por mi Juudaime!, estaré bien, me iré a mi casa hasta que pase la tormenta

-¡No puedo Gokudera-kun!, puedes enfermarte, escuche como tosías de camino para acá, es mejor que te pongas algo de ropa seca

¿Había escuchado bien?,¿su décimo había estado poniéndole atención mientras hablaba con la pelirroja?, pero, trato de no hacerse ilusiones, esa era la naturaleza del cielo.

-E…está bien, como usted diga- contesto aceptando la ropa.

-¡Ahhh! Qué alivio, bien, puedes cambiarte en mi habitación, preparare algo de té- le dijo mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

Gokudera obedeció y se dirigió a la habitación del castaño, ya dentro, cerro el seguro, el cual había olvidado que Lambo e I-pin rompieron el fin de semana pasaba.

Cuando ya se sintió seguro, se quitó el grueso saco y la corbata, luego, lentamente se desabotono la camisa, dejando descubierto su delgado torso y pecho completamente vendado, el cual movió un poco para aflojarlo, se quitó las botas y las dejo a un lado, al volverse a levantar se notaba claramente la diferencia de altura provocada por la plataforma escondida en los zapatos.

Dudo un poco, para luego quitarse los pantalones, revelando sus torneadas piernas, y unas ¿pantis?, rápidamente se secó con la toalla que su juudaime la había dado junto a todo lo demás y se apresuró a ponerse el pantalón deportivo, para luego comenzar a desenrollar las vendas en su pecho.

Mientras, en la cocina Tsuna había terminado de hacer él te, según sus cálculos Gokudera ya debería haber terminado de cambiarse, puso las tazas en una bandeja y se dirigió a su habitación.

Ignorando completamente lo que sucedía adentro, abrió la puerta de repente y sin delicadeza, encontrándose con una escena que nunca en su vida podría habérsele cruzado por la cabeza.

En medio de su habitación se encontraba Gokudera, varios centímetros más bajos, pero eso no era lo más importante, ¡Gokudera se estaba cubriendo dos bultos en el pecho con una gran cantidad de vendas!, es shock provoco que dejara caer la bandeja con él te llamando la atención de Hayato quien quedo en shok al verse "descubierta"

-Hieeee! Disculpa disculpa-grito mientras recogía las tazas del piso y se apresuraba a salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta.

Al salir se recargo en la pared y se dejó caer deslizándose hasta el suelo, ahí comenzó a jalarse el cabello con ambas manos tratando de procesar lo que acababa de ver.

Por su parte LA peli plata seguía de pie, sin decir una palabra, su mente trabajaba a mil por hora pero su cuerpo no respondía, joder, había sido descubierta.

Todo, todo lo que había hecho se había ido a la basura en tan solo un momento, todo por un descuido, ¡podría jurar que había cerrado la puerta!, se sujetó las boobies con un brazo y se dirigió a la puerta a comprobar el seguro de la puerta.

Maldijo para sus adentros al recordar que este estaba roto, se apresuró en terminar con la tarea de vendar sus pechos, sin apretarlos realmente, solo para sostenerlos, ya de nada serviría, su décimo la había visto, había descubierto su secreto.

Tomo la camiseta y sin mucha prisa se la coloca, dejando que el aroma de su propietario invadiera sus narices. En realidad le quedaba muy bien, bajo toda la ropa gruesa que usaba tenía una delgada figura.

Se había enamorado de el desde que lo conoció, se enamoró como una estúpida princesa que era salvada por el héroe del cuento en el momento que Tsuna la había salvado de sus propias bombas que por accidenta había dejado caer, desde ese momento lo siguió con la devoción digna de una mujer enamorada. Sí, todo un cliché para una chica que durante toda su vida se había fingido ser un hombre.

Escucho como tocaban la puerta y respondió con el correspondiente "adelante", ya no había marcha atrás, respetaría la decisión que el cielo tomara, después de todo lo había traicionado mintiéndole todo este tiempo.

El castaño se acercó lentamente a la chica, ahora completamente vestida, aunque, con esa ropa y de esa manera podía identificarla fácilmente como una mujer, una muy linda y comprobó que sin zapatos, esta apenas y era un par de centímetros más alta que él. Le hizo una seña para que se sentara en la cama y el jalo la silla del escritorio para quedarse frente a ella.

-Juudaime…debería decirle que soy una chica- comenzó con nerviosismo.

-De eso ya me di cuenta…-respondió con una gota recorriéndole con la sien- ¿Ah?¿el nombre que conozco es el real?-le cuestiono

-¡Presupuesto Juudaime!-le contesto agitada- no podría ocultarle mi verdadero nombre.

-Pero me ocultaste, perdón, nos ocultaste tu verdadero género.

-Lo siento mucho-agacho la mirada- pero no conozco otra cosa, desde que hui de casa siendo una niña, he tenido que sobrevivir como un chico. A parte de usted, solo mi padre, Bianqui y Shamal saben la verdad.

-_Y probablemente Reborn-_pensó para si- Eso no cambia el hecho de que lleves tanto tiempo con nosotros y nunca nos lo dijiste, ¡pensé que éramos amigos!.

"Amigos", eso la desarmo completamente- Lo siento- era lo único que últimamente decía- pero, pensé que no me dejaría seguir con usted si lo sabía, pensé…que no me dejaría protegerlo.

-¿Entonces planeabas no decírnoslo nunca?-le contesto en un susurro apenas audible, la italiana pudo notar por su tono de voz que su "traición" le había dolido al castaño.

Tsuna no dijo nada más, se quedó contemplando la lluvia a través de su ventana.

Si lo pensaba bien, ella tenía razón, no fue sino hasta hace poco que acepto que Chrome peleara con ellos y eso que era una ilusionista que peleaba a distancia, en cambio, la chica frente a si era una experta en bombas y peleaba a distancia media, muchas veces la había visto gravemente lastimada.

Aun así, tenía que reconocer, hombre o mujer, ella era una gran peleadora, quien más lo protegía y lo apoyaba a seguir adelante, su primer subordinada, su "hombre" de más confianza…su mano derecha.

-Ju…juudaime, lo siento mucho habérselo ocultado, yo…- rompió el silencio mientras trataba de hacerle una reverencia al castaño, sobre la cama- puede hacer lo que quiera conmigo- termino, con la cabeza gacha y temblando ligeramente.

Tsuna se tomó el mentón y cerró los ojos, después de unos segundos le contesto- Pues…supongo que tendremos que llamar a Haru para ver si tiene algún uniforme de Nami-chu de tu talla.

La peli plata levanto la vista sorprendida y ergio la espalda, quedando sentada en la posición tradicional japonesa, y giro la cabeza hacia un lado algo confundida-No se preocupe Juudaime, no le paso nada a mi uniforme, solo tiene que secarse- le respondió agitando las manos frente a su rostro.

-Uno femenino- sentencio el chico frente a ella abriendo los ojos para mirarla fijamente- y habrá que deshacernos de esas vendas.

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Gokudera, agacho la cabeza y apretó sus manos sobre sus rodillas, si es algo que decía su Juudaime no lo podía contradecir, pero…

Al notar a la chica tan asustada, Tsuna se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a ella, inclinándose sobre su cama-¿Acaso prefieres ser un chico?- le cuestiono mientras posaba sus manos en los hombros de la italiana-Por qué eso no es lo que dice mi súper intuición.

-¡No!¡Yo!...-trato de responder levantando el rostro, pero se detuvo al percatarse de la cercanía del castaño, lo cual provoco un leve sonrojo y que girara la cabeza para tratar de ocultarlo-…Tengo miedo…yo nunca, me he comportado como una verdadera mujer…no tengo ni puta idea de que hacer.

El cielo le sonrió con ternura y tomo las níveas manos de la chica entre las suyas, tratando de calmarla –No tengas miedo, yo, las chicas, todos, estaremos contigo, te ayudaremos en todo lo que necesites- la tomo del mentón para obligarla a mirarlo- no te dejaremos sola.

Gokudera no pudo evitar que las rebeldes lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas, y…por primera vez haciéndole caso a sus instintos femeninos y a sus sentimientos, se lanzó a abrazar a Tsuna. Este, aunque al principio sorprendido por el acto, la rodeo con sus brazos y le acaricio suavemente la espalda.

Cuando la chica se dio cuenta de "su atrevimiento", se separó rápidamente y trato de disculparse, a lo que el castaño le respondió con una sonrisa tranquila y procedió a limpiarle las lágrimas que aún seguían invadiendo el rostro de la chica.

Por su parte, la tormenta se dejó invadir por la calma que le proporcionaba el cielo, sintiendo como el tiempo a su alrededor se detenía, si, así se sentía una mujer enamorada.

-Supongo, que tendré que pedirle a Kyoko-chan que te acompañe a la peluquería- le dijo tomando uno de los mechones plateados entre sus dedos- necesitaras un nuevo corte antes de presentarte como una chica, y si se lo pido a Chrome seguro que llegas con un peinado estilo piña- bromeo.

Gokudera no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa…si, lo había decidido, se esforzaría para ser quien de verdad era, y talvez, así podría ganarse un lugar en el corazón de su tan amado decimo.

-Te ves linda cuando sonríes- le comento este sacándola de sus pensamientos y provocándole un violento sonrojo, el cual combinaba con el ligero tono rosado también invadía las mejillas del chico el cual se acercó más a ella mientras un rayo de sol entraba por la ventana- deberías hacerlo más seguido…Haya-chan.

Le dijo para después robarle un beso en la frente.

* * *

><p>Kyaaaa! <strong>TsunaxFem!Gokudera<strong>, la verdad me anime a escribir esto porque no encontré ningún otro fic de esta pareja.

**Fem!Gokudera** me parece tan tierna (y tan tsundere**), me encanta esta pareja, aunque pienso que quedaría mejor con yamamoto.**

¿A alguien más le gusta esta pareja rara? **¿A alguien le decepciono que no era yaoi?** Lo siento, pero el Genderben es mi adicción.

Ya saben, **criticas, opiniones, reviews, favoritos, tomatazos, sandias explosivas**…todo será bien recibido.

**Y avisen si quieren continuación…**

**Enserio, mis respetos a los que hacen One-shot**, comenzar y terminar una historia en un solo capitulo sin que todo se vea precipitado o incoherente de verdad es un verdadero reto

¡Nos leemos luego!¡Bye Bye!


End file.
